narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emi Fuyu
Emi Fuyu (冬季恵美, Fuyu Emi) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and the mother of Kyo Shiburai. Background Emi has been born to an ordinary shinobi couple who descend of no known clans. She has been raised to know that she can choose to either become a kunoichi or live as an ordinary civilian who has larger chakra capacity than normal civilians. She chose to become a kunoichi who would "be as graceful as her mother and as talented as her father". During her early academy years, Naomi Uzumaki, a refugee from the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure, joined her class. She and Naomi quickly became friends and often spent their time together training or just simply hanging out. Later on, another refugee, this time from the Land of Water, also joined their class and as Naomi could relate to Tomoko in their experiences of war and conflict, Tomoko soon joined them in their training session and in hanging out. The three soon became part of Team Konohana. Emi soon met Satoshi who helped her practice her chakra control, and later he asked her to become his lover. She agreed, and they were in a relationship for a long time. A few years later, he asked for her hand in marriage and they married soon after. Emi, Naomi and Tomoko became pregnant at around the same time, and Emi was the second to give birth, after Tomoko. She gave birth to a boy with the same features as her own. She was one of the many people who survived the Kyuubi's attack, but she was extremely saddened that her first friend and her husband died, which left their daughter an orphan. She had planned to adopt Momoko, but Hiruzen has already did so. During Konoha's Invasion, Emi was one of the many shinobi who fought, and during that time, Satoshi has secretly left the village in order to return to Kumogakure. She was left in a vulnerable state and with a heart that was broken. Emi changed her name back to her childhood one and continued to raise her son with determination. Personality Emi is kind and a motherly-figure towards children, and this made her want to be a teacher at the academy teacher like her best friend Tomoko. She was saddened when Naomi died, and had vowed to take care of Momoko as she is the last memento of Naomi. She loves her son deeply and wants the best for him, and when Satoshi defected Konoha to move back to his hometown, Emi knew that what Kyo needed the most at the moment was parental love, so she was determined to give it to him in any ways. After she found out about Shion and Kokoro, she naturally holds a deep hatred towards the woman who stole her husband and the daughter that he had fathered during the time he was married to Emi. Appearance Emi has light blue hair and dark eyes, traits that her son has inherited. She wears her hair in two loose ponytails at the front and has collarbone-length bangs that frames both sides of her face. She notably wears pink lipstick and paints both her fingernails and toenails the same colour as her top and skirt. Emi wears a pinkish-red short-sleeved top with six white buttons holding it closed and a mid-thigh length skirt that splits on the side to allow movement. She wears an armwarmer that extends from her wrist to the middle point from the wrist and the elbow on her right arm. She wears a grey sash on her waist, and dark blue shorts and shinobi sandals of the same colour. She usually keeps her flute in her armwarmer. Abilities Emi excells in genjutsu the most, and she is lacking in taijutsu. Her ninjutsu skills are rated average. Trivia *"Emi" literally means "beautiful blessing" (恵美). *"Fuyu" literally means "winter" (冬季). *Emi's surname was "Shiburai" (しぶらい) after she married Satoshi, but she changed it back to her maiden name "Fuyu" (冬季). *Emi treats Momoko as her own daughter, and she sometimes spends time with her as a way to remind herself of the old days where Naomi was still alive. This is because Momoko inherited Naomi's eyes and Emi always found her eyes really beautiful. Reference Emi Fuyu is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Konohagakure Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:FINAL